Past Pains
by CharmedWriter11
Summary: Mel's Dark Future: Was it really all that bad? The Prequel to author's 'Future Foes'
1. Prologue--2006

The prequel to my other story "Future Foes." Premonitions are in bold and memories will be in italics. Each chapter marks a new year of Melinda's dark future that she came from.

This is my second attempt at writing this story. The first time I wrote it, there were too many inconsistencies with the story already so I had to scrap what I had and fix everything. I wanted to post it today of all days because today marks the one year anniversary of me starting 'Future Foes' and the only way I thought to celebrate was to upload the long a waited prequel. You don't necessarily have to have read the other two parts of this story to understand this one (though I would appreciate it if you did). If you have never read them I'll simply tell you this. This story is not for the weak-hearted nor is it anywhere close to what happens in the comics. Rather it is a story about heartache and lost and families being ripped apart and war and power. Favorite characters will die and those remaining will be completely different then the characters you are used to. There is no such thing as happy endings when it comes to this story, but there will be resolutions. Now that you have been forewarned, please enjoy and review :). I only own my OCs (mostly the demons).

PS, this chapter (for the most part) takes place during 'Forever Charmed.'

* * *

[May]

"Wyatt, I'm bored. Let's go demon hunting as we wait for our past family to get back." Adult Chris suggested to his older brother. The two had come back from the past to try and see what had happened to Wyatt's powers. Now they were stuck with their past versions of themselves and their grandfather along with their grandmother.

"Chris, I don't have my powers back yet."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"What if mom comes back and we're not here, she's going to get mad."

"Oh, stop being a baby. You know that you are one of the most powerful people to walk this Earth and the only person who seems to terrify you is our mother."

"Oh, please Chris. You're scared of her too."

"Terrified. Absolutely terrified. But I don't let that fear stop me. You shouldn't either. Besides, she's a little preoccupied at the moment. We could to the underworld and back, even before she got home."

"Fine. But if she finds out and kills us, I'll never speak to you again."

"Our mother isn't even that bad. And is that a promise?"

"Shut up. Let's get going."

The two boys orbed out. Wyatt had to hold on to Chris because he couldn't orb. They vanquished a few demons and then orbed back to their grandfather's house.

**XXXXX **

The final battle was over, Christy and the Triad were vanquished and everyone was back. The whole family was in the manor celebrating the victory. Throughout the entire day Piper kept stealing glances with Leo - she couldn't believe he was hers once again- and he hadn't left her side since he'd been back. Everyone agreed to go back to their respective times after they had shared a celebratory dinner, the only meal that they're were going to have together as a family.

At the dinner table, Paige and Victor where trying to entertain the young Chris and Wyatt, while their adult counterparts were having a heated discussion with Henry and Coop. Patty and Penny seemed to be having some sort of argument over one thing over another. Phoebe was conversing with Leo. And Piper. Piper was smiling. Because here before her, was her family all together in one place. All safe. And nothing good be better. Nor would she ever want anything else.

**XXXXX **

Deztrix shimmered into an abandoned cave. He had just escaped the horrible confinement that he had been sentenced to by the old Source. He had been able to escape mostly because the Underworld was in chaos. After the defeat of the Triad, the younger demons were thrilled because it meant that it was finally their turn to rule. And so they began a revolt against the remaining upper-level demons, the ones still in power.

Deztrix, used to be one of those demons. That is until, the Source started to fear him and locked him up. Now that he was finally free, it would be his time to earn back his power and rank in the underworld. But first he needed to gather some powers. Also he had to kill his good for nothing brother.

As he looked around the cave, he noticed a small black book, tucked away in the corner. He instantly went to it and opened it. The first entry intrigued him. It read:

_Dear Past Self, _

_First of all, congratulations on your escape. I always knew that you had it in you. I am writing to you from the future. It's not that far from the future, but it's far enough to be able to know your fate and I want to change it, because changing your fate, changes mine. Do as I say and you will be the most successful demon in history. I know that you don't believe, so let me earn your trust. In about year and a half from now, a Seer will come to you claiming that she will have a vision, a way to kill the Charmed Ones. You must trust her. She will be a good asset to your survival. You must convince her to trust you and when she is close enough, kill her and take her power. Then you will be successful in everything. But you must wait for her to find you, because then it would change everything in the worst of ways. Trust me. And if you don't then you will fail. Don't worry about anyone else being able to read this entry. I enchanted the book so that only you can open and read it. Anyone else that touches it, will instantly burn. I believe in you. _

_Your Future Self._

'This is a strange book' Deztrix thought to himself. However he kept reading it and smiled. If all that the book was saying was true, then his luck had just turned around for the better.

**XXXXX **

Once every one had left, and the house was clean, and the boys were asleep, it was just Piper and Leo. They were sitting on the couch, looking at each other in silence. They both were afraid that, despite the kiss that they had shared earlier, the other no longer waited them. They felt so many miles away from each other. Finally Piper sighed and spoke up.

"Leo."

"Piper." He replied with a gentle smile. That smile encouraged her to continue on.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I don't really remember much. Except that it was dark. I only had my memories of you and the boys to keep me sane. What was life like for you?"

"Miserable. I had to take care of the boys and the club. Plus I had to find the demon that I had to kill to get you back, only for it to turn out to be Billie and Christy. I mean I had them in my house, they watched our sons. I should've known."

"Piper, she was a witch. You thought that you had to teach her. I didn't think that she was a demon. You did everything that you could."

"No, if I had known, then I would have killed her and Christy sooner and gotten you back sooner."

"You still would have had to convince Phoebe and Paige."

"I know. But-"

"No buts. You got me back. I'm here now. Forever. Let's not talk about Billie or Christy any more."

"Okay." Piper agreed and the two went silent again. Leo sighed to himself and tried to get the conversation going again.

"Coop and Henry seem good for Phoebe and Paige."

"Yeah they are."

"That's good. And your dad looks good. And the boys are still happy and healthy, they didn't even want to go to sleep tonight. I had to reassure them I wasn't leaving again in order to get them to sleep."

"They sure missed their daddy."

"And their mommy, did she miss their daddy too?"

"Every damn day. I never thought that I would get you back."

"I'm here now." Leo replied before scooping Piper into his arms and placing her on his lap. "And I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into her ear. He than began to kiss her neck. She began to moan softly at his touches.

"Leo." She moaned. "I need you. Make love to me. Right now. Right here on this couch." She whispered into his ear. He complied.

**XXXXX **

[Three weeks later]

Piper threw up for the second time that morning. It had been her pattern for a few days now. She sighed and flushed the toilet before washing her face. Leo came into the bathroom then.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm still a little sick."

"Well, you should stay home and rest."

"What about the club and the boys?"

"I'll take care of it all. Now please get back into bed. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine."

"Good. I'll also run to the store and buy you some soup."

"Okay. Love you."

"I'll be back later to check on you. Love you too."

**XXXXX**

Leo returned within the hour. "Piper, I got everything done."

"You're too good for me."

"No. I'm just a really great husband."

"You are. And when I'm better I'll thank you properly." She said with a wink. He smirked in return. Before she could reply, Piper jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom with the urge to throw up again. Leo held her hair back.

"Thank you." She replied once she finished.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for."

"I don't even think that the boys were this sick."

"That's it I'm taking you to your doctor."

"Okay."

Once they arrived at the doctor, Piper told her doctor all of the symptoms and the doctor drew blood. Then she allowed for Piper and Leo to leave and would call as soon as her blood results were in. They thanked the doctor, picked up their boys from school and went home. **XXXXX**

The next morning, the doctor called. Piper answered the phone.

"_Piper, you're pregnant_."

"What?" She asked in disbelief. It was so unheard of for Piper to find out the normal way, without Phoebe telling her, that she didn't believe the doctor.

"_I said you're pregnant. Congratulations._"

"Thank you." She replied before hanging up the phone. She shook Leo awake.

"What's wrong is there a demon? I'll get the boys."

"No Leo, that was my doctor."

"Oh what did she say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Leo, I'm having another baby. That's why I've been so sick lately."

"Really that's great. Wait, it's mine right? I mean I was gone for a long time-"

"I would never cheat on you. It must have happened the night you got back..."

"That was a great night."

"It was."

"Oh my God, this is fantastic." He replied before hugging her and kissing her everywhere.

"Oh, and you know before Phoebe."

"This is the best day of my life. Can I tell her?"

"Yes, you can."

"I love you Piper. You have made me the luckiest man alive."

"I love you Leo. Thank you for giving me this family. It's everything that I wanted." The couple smiled at each other before sharing a kiss.

"We're going to be parents again." He whispered once they pulled away.

"Yes we are."

"Hopefully we finally get that little girl you saw long ago."

"I hope so too."

"Let's go tell everyone. But remember I get to tell Phoebe."

"Okay."

**XXXXX**

"You called for me, my liege?"

"Seer, good you're here. Has anything changed?"

"Not since the last time you summoned me, an hour ago. Everything will go fine at tomorrow's coronation."

"Good."

"Can I go now Letro?"

"No there is something else. If you join me tomorrow willingly as my queen, I'll forgive you for your past mistakes."

"Are you still in love with that witch?"

"Always."

"Then I can't pledge my love to someone who doesn't love me back."

"Seer..."

"Letro stop. I'll always love you. No, I should say that I'll always fancy your company and your power, but your love for the witch is slowing you down. And I won't stand around and watch you destroy your chance at greatness."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. We have something great together. Something that would only intensify as time goes on-"

"I'm not coming second to her. So if you want me by your side, you have to kill her first."

"I can't do that."

"Then, you'll never have me again." With that the Seer shimmered out. Letro stared at the spot she just left. His heart broke a little, but was now more than ever determined to get his true queen by his side. He would finally have the one that he had lusted after for many years.

He would finally have Piper Halliwell.


	2. 2007

*When I uploaded this story, I forgot that I needed to add a prologue explaining some things that were mentioned in 'Future Foes.' SO that's the real new chapter, this one is the same one that I posted on March 11th. Also thank you for reading. It's probably going to be the only update for a while.

* * *

[September]

Phoebe and Paige stood holding their four month daughters in their arms. They were standing in an abandoned restaurant building with their sister Piper and her almost seventh month old daughter. "What do you think?" Piper asked her sisters. "This one is very beautiful, but so were the other ten ones you showed us." Paige exclaimed. Piper frowned at her sister. She knew that they were tired, but she needed help picking the right building for her new restaurant.

"Sweetie, I think that this is the one," Phoebe exclaimed. Piper smiled, "I think this is the one too." The sisters smiled at Piper. She was finally opening her own restaurant. It had been her dream for as long as she could remember. Now that it was finally happening she couldn't help but cry. Her sisters set down their daughters and came up and hugged her tight. "We're so proud of you Piper," they whispered. Piper smiled back at them.

**XXXXX**

Deztrix sighed. He still hadn't had his revenge on the witches that killed his father. He just couldn't figure out how to kill the witches. The problem was that these witches were the 'Charmed Ones' the most powerful witches ever born. Every demon, including two sources had been vanquished by these witches.

"I know a way to help you with your problem," a voice came from the shadows. "Who is there? Reveal yourself," Deztrix yelled at the shadows. A young woman stepped forward. "Seer, is that you? Why are you here?" Deztrix asked the Seer. "I am here, to help you," the Seer replied. "Does he know that you're here?" Deztrix asked her. "No and he'll probably kill me if he found out," the Seer responded.

"Then why are you here?" Deztrix asked again. "Because I saw a future where evil rules, the Charmed Ones are dead, and your son is the ruler of the world. And I have a plan to make sure that this future happens."

**XXXXX**

[One week later]

"Okay, here is the plan once again. I will walk into the alley and you'll come out of the shadows with a fireball in hand. Then the witches will turn to you and I'll throw the athame at the witch-whitelighter. Then you kill the other one with the other athame. Do you understand?" "Yes Seer, I got it. I still don't understand why you are helping me." Deztrix replied to the Seer after she revealed her plan. "Because a world under your brothers' control will only result in death of all demons and helping you stops your brother from ever taking power. Now please be quiet so I can send a fake premonition to the middle Charmed One."

**XXXXX**

The sisters were sitting around the Manor. They had been asking about Piper's new restaurant. Phoebe was pulled into a premonition suddenly:

**There was a girl walking in an alley. Then out of nowhere a demon came and killed her using a fireball.**

Phoebe stood up and her sisters saw her face. "Phoebe, what did you see?" Piper asked. "A demon attacking an innocent," Phoebe sighed. They hadn't faced any type of demon for over a year. "Well looks like retirement is over. And here I thought I could have a normal life," Piper exclaimed.

"Look Piper, Phoebe and I can handle this," Paige interjected. "Yeah, we'll brew up a potion really quickly and then orb over there and take care of that demon before losing our innocent," Phoebe added. "I don't want you to. I can help," Piper replied. "You need to go to your restaurant, aren't you supposed to sign the lease today?" Phoebe asked. "Oh right. At least let me babysit," Piper conceded. "Okay, see you are helping," Paige smiled looking at her sister.

Both Phoebe and Paige said goodbye to their daughters. They then got up and orbed out of the Manor.

**XXXXX**

"Paige, I can't believe we have to go and fight demons today. We just gave birth for crying out loud!" Phoebe yelled at her sister.

"You were the one that got the premonition remember! We have an innocent to save."

"Why couldn't we send Piper?"

"She is so busy trying to open her new restaurant and she offered to babysit. Plus she really hates demon fighting because it conflicts with her 'normal' life. Besides, I miss hanging out with you."

"Paige, we can still hang out. We don't need demons to hang out."

"Okay. Well, let's save this innocent."

They found their "innocent." She was knocked out unconscious. "Oh no Paige, we're too late." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Actually my darlings, you are just in time," a voice called out from the shadows. Both witches turned to where the voice came from. Deztrix stepped forward. Phoebe threw the potion that they had brewed, but had no effect. Silently the Seer had stood up from the ground and stabbed Paige with an athame. Phoebe turned to see her sister falling to the ground. She started fighting the Seer. Deztrix silently walked over to Phoebe and stabbed her with a second athame.

"You made that way too easy witches. I can't believe it. I have been successful when so many before me have failed. Thanks Seer for you help. Here's to the future." Deztrix smiled up at the Seer, who just nodded back at Deztrix. The two shimmered down to the underworld.

**XXXXX**

"Is this Piper Halliwell?" The man on the phone asked. "Yes, yes it is. Who, am I talking to?"

"This is Inspector Smith. We need you to come down to the police station right away."

"May I ask what this is concerning?"

"Your sisters are dead. I'm so sorry. We need you to I.D. their bodies." Piper froze. Her sisters were dead. Before she could break down she responded to the inspector,

"I'll be right there."

Piper needed to go, but she needed someone to watch the children. Leo, her husband was out golfing. Henry, Paige's husband, was working and would probably take awhile coming here. She could only think of one other person to ask. "Coop, come here," He quickly beamed in.

"What's up Piper?"

"I need you to watch the children, they need me at the police station."

"Why?"

Piper took a deep breath. She was on the brink of tears. "They need me to identify my sisters' bodies. They think that they are dead," She confessed holding back the tears.

Coop stared at Piper. She just told them that her sisters' were dead. Phoebe, was dead. He leaned against the wall to stop himself from falling over. He just lost the love of his life.

"Coop, I know that this is hard for you, believe me I do, but we're going to fix it okay. We have to fix it," Piper declared walking over to her brother-in-law and giving him a hug. "Now I'm going to the police station. Can you please call Leo and Henry over so we can all figure this out together?"

Coop just nodded and watched as his sister-in-law grabbed her keys and left the Manor.

**XXXXX**

Leo, Henry, Coop, and Piper stood around the conservatory unsure what to do. They had tried every magical solution that they could think of trying to bring Phoebe and Paige back to life. Nothing worked.

"It's not fair. Why has magic deserted us?" Piper yelled.

"Because they weren't killed magically. They were stabbed and mugged by a mortal, not by a demon." Leo responded to his wife. The other men were too stunned to speak. Both of their wives were dead; their daughters no longer had mothers.

"We should still be able to bring them back," Piper whispered. Before any one got the chance to respond an Elder appeared before them. "Are you here to bring my sisters back to life?" Piper said turning to the Elder.

"You know that we can't do that. It was their time to die."

"Then get out of my house. Don't come back until you bring my family back."

"I'm sorry for all that you lost," the Elder replied before orbing away.

"I'll be up in the attic if anyone needs me," Piper called before storming off. The men just stood there in silence.

**XXXXX**

[November]

"Piper can I talk to you?" Coop asked entering the attic. Ever since her sisters' deaths Piper rarely left the attic. "Yeah Coop, what's up?" Piper looked up from the Book of Shadows. The book never left her side.

"I need you to bind my daughter's powers, or at least her witch powers. I have decided to raise her as a normal cupid."

Piper stood up. "I can't. That's taking a piece of who she is. And plus, you'll be taking her away from her family. We're all that she has left."

"I know, but I need you to do this because being here in San Francisco is too painful. I just keep remembering all the time I spent with Phoebe. So in order to ensure that I am spreading love I asked my bosses to relocate me and I'm taking my daughter with me, but witches are not allowed to be cupids too." Coop pleaded.

"Ok fine. I'll see what I can brew up." Piper replied.

"Thanks Piper, you're the best," Coop called before beaming out of the room. Piper sighed and picked up the Book, hoping to find something to help Coop.

**XXXXX**

Piper picked up her nine month daughter and sat her in her high chair and started dinner. Coop beamed in, startling Piper causing her to fall to the floor. "Sorry to startle you. Did you make the potion?" Coop asked helping her up.

"Yes I did, but I also need to say a spell when she drinks it." Piper responded.

"Ok, I'll go get her then."

Coop came downstairs with his daughter. She had just woken up from her nap. Piper looked at her six month niece and sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that her witch powers will be permanently bound. You ready?" Piper asked Coop. Coop nodded. Piper handed Coop the potion and Coop then fed it to his daughter Piper began saying the spell:

"Powers that be,

hear this Halliwell's wish to thee.

Be as it may,

bind the witch powers of little P. J,"

Just then bright lights surrounded P.J. She made a face as she finished drinking the potion. Coop just looked at his daughter, waiting to see what happened next. Coop waited for the lights to go away before speaking. "Did it work?"

"Yes. It worked. Now only her cupid powers will be active."

"Thanks so much Piper. For everything I mean."

"You're welcome. Now don't be a stranger. I want to see my niece grow up."

"Okay I'll bring her down whenever I can. Once again thanks." Coop, still holding P.J. quickly hugged Piper before beaming away. Piper returned to making dinner.

**XXXXX**

"It has been two months yet nothing has happened!" Deztrix yelled at the Seer.

"Patience is a virtue Deztrix. All in due time, everything will fall into place. I would know, I've foreseen it all already."

"I don't know if I trust you."

"My visions haven't failed you yet have they?"

"I guess not. I think it's more that I would rather see them for myself." Dextriz replied before stepping before the Seer. The Seer's eyes got wide. Dextriz smirked. "I take it you have seen what's about to happen."

"Please-"

"Save it. I'm not in the mood for your sympathy. You and both know that this was supposed to happen eventually. I'm just making it a little sooner. Thanks for the help." And with that, Deztrix placed his hands on her neck, used his power of absorption and sucked the Seer's powers out of her body. Once he knew that he had consumed all of the powers in her body, he snapped her neck. He then dropped her limp body to the ground and closed his eyes, letting the new powers course through his body. After a while he opened his eyes and smiled.


End file.
